


I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER(BAHASA)

by Zhyaistrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Major - Freeform, This Is STUPID
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhyaistrash/pseuds/Zhyaistrash
Summary: Seandainya osamu sedikit lebih cepat memperhatikan suna mungkin ia bisa melakukan sesuatu. Tidak, mau sekarang atau nanti semuanya tidak bisa dihentikan.“foto itu... kapan? kapan diambilnya? aku tidak ingat
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER(BAHASA)

I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER-SUNAOSA

KLO KALIAN NANGIS BRARTI INI ANGST

.

.

.

Osamu tidak tau sejak kapan semuanya dimulai, mungkin seandainya dia sedikit lebih memperhatikan suna ia akan lebih cepat menyadari keanehan pada kekasihnya.

“ada apa?” Tanya Osamu yang telah berdiri diambang pintu memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tengah berputar putar diruang tengah apartemen mereka dengan gelisah.

Ia berjalan mendekati suna, menyebabkan laki laki bermata rubah itu terlonjak kaget. Osamu menatap dalam pada mata hitam pekat milik Suna dengan penuh kekhawatiran, ia menaruk telapak tangannya pada pipi Suna, mengusap lembut berusaha menghilangkan kegelisahan yang terpancar pada mata kekasihnya.

Suna menatap Osamu dengan pandangan campur aduk sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

“liat aku” ucap Osamu kini meletakan satu tangannya pada sisi wajah Suna yang lainnya, memaksa lelaki itu untuk menatap wajahnya, namun suna memejamkan matanya erat.

“liat aku Suna” ulang Osamu, kali ini berhasil membuat suna membuka matanya.

“kenapa?” tanya Osamu berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya.

“tidak apa apa” ucap Suna menghela nafas sekali lagi, ia berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Osamu.

“kita kekasih sekarang, aku ingin kamu membagi kegelisahanmu padaku” ucap Osamu meyakinkan suna. ia menarik Suna untuk duduk diantara kedua kakinya diatas sofa yang tak jauh dr mereka. Osamu meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu suna, ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang, berusaha menyalurkan rasa nyaman pada suna.

“entahlah Samu” ucap Suna, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Osumu. Suna memejamkan matanya dengan dahi berkerut.

Mereka sudah tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang lama, 7 tahun mungkin jika osamu tidak salah menghitungnya. Mereka resmi menjadi kekasih ketika osamu 25, keduanya kini 32, tapi mereka tidak pernah secara resmi menikah, Osamu sudah lupa alasannya.

dalam waktu sepanjang itu ia tahu betul seperti apa sifat Suna, bagaimana jika kekasihnya khawatir senang marah ataupun sedih.

“kau tidak mau cerita?” tanya Osamu mengecup pipi kekasihnya membuat suna merona.

“belum, mungkin nanti” ucap Suna menoleh pada Osamu dan memberikan kekasihnya sebuah kecupan singkat.

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah ulang tahun kekasihnya yang ke 33, saat Osamu datang dengan kue ditangan kirinya memasuki apartemen mereka berdua disambut dengan senyum hangat suna yang tengah menonton TV dirunga tenganya.

“aku pulang” ucap Osamu memeluk suna erat dan memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di keningnya.

“kue untuk apa?” tanya Suna melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Osamu.

Osamu tersenyum, ia membawa suna keruang makan, mendudukannya diatas kursi dan menaruk kue itu didepannya. Osamu pergi sejenak meninggalkan Suna yang memasang wajah bertanya tanya dan kembali dengan lilin ditangannya.

“apa ini?” tanya Suna dengan raut kebingungan.

“this is for your birthday babe” ucap Osamu mengecup pipi suna, ia berdiri dibelakang Suna dengan tangan berada di kedua bahunya.

“t tapi... ” Suna terdiam, ia mendongak untuk menatap osamu yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

“hmm?” Osamu menggumam melihat kekasihnya yang menatapnya kebingungan.

“ulang tahunku masih minggu depan... ” ucap Suna menggantung.

“babe what are you talking about? sekarang tanggal 25 januari” ucap Osamu mengusap rambut suna.

“t tapi... aku yakin ini tanggal 16” ucap Suna kebingungan tangannya gemerats diatas meja.

Osamu menghela nafas, ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukkan layarnya pada Suna.

“ini tanggal 25 sayang” ucap Osamu berusaha meyakinkan suna.

“oh oke” ucap Suna kembali menatap kue didepannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Osamu berharap jika Suna akan tersenyum hari ini.

namun sebaliknya, Suna mulai terisak kecil.

.

.

.

Osamu merasa aneh dengan kekasihnya, ia yakin itu bukan perasaanya saja, semenjak ulang tahun yang berakhir dengan tangisan ia sering mendapati suna mencatat sesuatu dijurnal bersampul coklat atau mendapati kekasihnya menelepon ayahnya atau terkadang ia hanya akan berputar putar dengan kebingungan.

“babe” panggil Osamu pelan, kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Suna.

“hmm?” Suna menggumang membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Osamu yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

“are you okay?” tanya Osamu menatap kekasihnya dengan kekhawatiran.

“tolong cerita padaku” ucap Osamu, ia memeluk Suna erat.

Suna terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk pelan.

“yeah i am okay”

.

.

.

Saat itu mungkin sekitar dua bulan semenjak ia meminta suna untuk bercerita padanya, ia tak pernah mengungkit perkara itu lagi karna ia yakin suna akan memberi taunya.

ia percaya pada Suna.

Hingga hari ini, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Suna.

PRANG

tengah malam, Osamu terduduk di pinggir kasur, dan suara pecahan dari ruang tengah membuat Osamu berlari.

gelap, namun Osamu bisa melihat Suna yang jatuh terduduk diruang tengah.

“SUNA!” Osamu menghampiri suna yang terduduk di depan meja dengan pecahan gelas didekat kakinya dan cairan yang osamu yakini sebagai kopi tercampur merah darah yang mengalir dari kaki Suna.

“biar aku periksa” ucap Osamu menatap kaki Suna yang terluka lumayan dalam karna pecahan kaca, ia menyingkirkan kaca yang ia anggap terlalu dekat dengan suna, urusan untuk membersihkan semuanya bisa nanti saja.

“tunggu sebentar” Osamu berlari masuk kedalam kamar, sejenak ia bersumpah serapah karna ia lupa dimana menaruh kotak p3k sebelum akhirnya menemukannya diatas almari.

dengan cepat ia kembali keruang tengah dan berlutuk disamping suna, dengan cekatan ia membersihkan luka Suna.

“tolong bilang kalau sa... kit” ucapan Osamu terhenti ketika ia mendapati Suna yang menangis menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

“apa sesakit itu?” tanya Osamu, Suna mengangguk.

Osamu menggigit bibirnya, ruang tengah itu terasa sangat sepi sekarang, hanya isakannsuna yang terdengar.

“tolong berhenti menangis, aku akan membersihkannya secepat mungkin” ucap Osamu mempercepat gerakannya, ia membersihkan lukanya dan membalut dengan perban, tapi isakan Suna tak kunjung reda.

Osamu menyadari, entah kenapa Suna yang selama ini diam dan tenang berubah menjadi emosional, tapi ia tak tahu alasannya.

“kenapa?” tanya Osamu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi suna dengan perlahan.

“sudah selesai, lukamu sudah kubersihkan jadi berhentilah menangis” ucap Osamu terus menghapus air mata yang mengalir pada pipi Suna.

hatinya sakit melihat Suna menangis.

“aku... ” Suna membuka mulutnya, namun ucapannya tergantung sesaat, ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

“aku tidak ingat...” ucap Suna menatap osamu denga mata memerah.

“apa?” tanya Osamu.

Ouna menengadahkan kepalanya, ia menatap bingkai foto yang berada diatas sana, kacanya bersinar ditengah gelapnya ruangan itu.

foto mereka berdua saat pertama kali kencan, difoto itu ia merangkul pinggang Suna seperti bagaimana ia biasa melakukannya, Osamu tersenyum lebar sementara suna hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya namun tak bisa menutupi pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

“foto itu... kapan? kapan diambilnya? aku tidak ingat” ucap Suna frustasi, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menunduk menatap lantai.

Osamu merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak mendengar pertanyaan suna.

kenapa? kenapa Suna bisa lupa?

padahal ia ingat kencan itu seperti baru kemarin meskipun nyatanya sudah 8 tahun berlalu.

“Suna” panggil Osamu pelan, ia merasakan tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk memanggil kekasihnya.

“suna lihat aku” ucap Osamu berusaha menarik perhatian Suna.

Suna mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Osamu yang kini menatapnya dengan mata memerah.

“semuanya akan baik baik saja” ucap Osamu, ia meraih Suna dan membenamkan wajah kekasihnya di dada bidangnya.

“semuanya akan baik baik saja” ucap Osamu mengecup puncak kepala Suna, ia mengelus pelan punggung Suna berusaha meyakinkan Suna bahwa semuanya baik baik saja.

meski ia tau semuanya tidak baik baik saja.

.

.

.

“young onset alzheimer disease” gumam Suna membaca kertas diagnosa yang berada ditangannya, ia menghela nafas panjang.

“alzheimer pada usia dibawah 65 tahun” ucap Osamu ia mendongak menahan air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Setelah kejadian malam itu ia meyakinkan Suna untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter, butuh usaha karena Suna terus menolak permintaanya, namun akhirnya ia berhasil membujuk suna untuk datang kemari, melakukan pemeriksaan panjang, pulang lalu kembali lagi setelah beberapa hari kemudian untuk mengambil hasil yang entah kenapa terasa sangat lama bagi Osamu.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang kembali dengan hasil diagnosa dokter.

“i know it” gumam Suna.

Keduanya duduk diam didalam mobil dalam keadaan sunyi.

“you know?” tanya Osamu tak yakin. Suna mengangguk kecil, bibirnya membentuk senyum miris.

“ibuku juga pengidap young onset alzheimer disease” gumam Suna dengan suara pelan.

“she was dead”

Osamu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, ia tak sanggup untuk menatap suna saat ini.

“n alzheimer bisa diturunkan secara genetik meski kecil” ucap suna.

“tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan” lanjutnya dengan suara getir, Suna mengalihkan pandanganya menatap orang orang yang berlalu lalang dibalik kaca mobil.

“is it why you wouldn't tell me?” tanya Osamu pelan tanpa menatap suna, ia merasa sesak.

“aku takut Samu” ucap Suna mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya erat.

Kini tak ada satupun diantara keduanya yang berbicara, keduanya membiarkan keheningan yang terasa menyesakkan berada diantara keduanya.

Semuanya terasa tidak nyata.

Osamu memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha untuk mengakhiri keheningan yang mencekik, namun ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia merasa kacau.

hancur.

“kita akan baik baik saja” pada akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Osamu ucapkan sebelum akhirnya ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen mereka.

entah untuk keberapa kalinya kata kata itu ia ucapkan.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu keduanya tak lagi membicarakan tentang penyakit yang diderita suna, atau mungkin tak ada yang mau mengingatnya.

Osamu akan pergi dipagi hari, mengurus toko onigiri miya miliknya, sementara Suna akan mengunci pintu rumah dan tinggal seharian didalam. tidak ada yang tahu kapan Suna akan keluar dan lupa apa tujuannya, itu terlalu bahaya jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengunci pintu apartemen mereka.

Keadaan Suna kian parah, tidak terlalu signifikan namun keduanya tau jika keadaan Suna kian parah secara bertahap.

Tapi tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut tentang hal itu.

Semuanya terlalu tidak nyata

Terlalu berat bagi Osamu untuk menerimanya, begitupula bagi Suna.

“samu” panggil Suna dari dalam kamarnya, menarik perhatian osamu yang tengah berada didapur.

“ya?” jawab Osamu bergegas melapas celemek yang dipakainya dan menuju kamar, untuk menemukan Suna berdiri dengan raut muka ditekuk dan juga baju yang berantakan.

Jika bukan karna ia ingat bahwa Suna sakit ia akan menarik Suna keatas kasur saat itu juga.

“hah” Osamu tertawa kecil dan mendatangi suna, berusaha menganggap bahwa itu adalah hal yang lucu meskipun nyatanya tidak.

Sudah seminggu

Sudah seminggu Suna mulai kebingungan dengan hal hal yang bersifat sehari hari. mulai dari hal ringan seperti.

“dimana letak sampo?”

Hingga

“aku tidak bisa memakai t shirt ini”

Padahal ia tahu Suna yang dulu bisa, biasanya ia yang akan bercanda meminta Suna untuk mengancingkan baju untuknya namun sekarang terbalik, dan Suna tidak bercanda karena ia tahu Suna tidak akan bercanda dengan hal ini.

“biar ku bantu” ucap Osamu membantu Osamu mengenakan pakaiannya, ia bisa melihat dada bidang yang kini kian mengurus karna Suna sering melupakan makanannya jika ia tak berada disekitarnya.

“makasih” ucap Suna menatap Osamu yang fokus padanya.

“jangan melihatku begitu, aku jadi ingin memakanmu” ucap Osamu dengan senyum kecil.

“coba saja” jawab Suna, ia memeluk Osamu yang kini berdiri didepannya.

Osamu merengkuh tubuh Suna kedalam dekapannya dengan erat, ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha lari dari kenyataan yang datang seperti mimpi terburuknya.

ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mereka akan baik baik saja

.

.

.

Atau begitu yang mereka kira.

“babe, bisa tolong bukakan kunci hpku? aku lupa” ucap Suna memberikan hpnya pada Osamu.

Ada yang aneh.

Osamu berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya, ia takut.

“mulai sekarang jangan di kunci lagi” ucap Osamu membuka pola hp itu dengan mudah dan memberikannya pada suna.

Suna mengangguk dan mengetik sesuatu pada layar handphonenya.

.

.

.

“kau mau kemana?” tanya Osamu, ia berdiri didepan pintu kamar mereka, menatap suna yang kini memasukkan baju baju kedalam koper besar diatas kasur.

“pergi” ucap Suna singkat.

“kemana?” tanya Osamu pelan, ia merasa sesak.

“rumah” ucap Suna memejamkan matanya. “aku sudah bilang ke ayah” ucap Suna menghela nafas panjang.

“kenapa kau tidak bilang apa apa padaku?” tanya Osamu, ia berjalan mendekati Suna dan menutup koper itu dengan paksa.

“kau tidak akan mengijinkankukan?” tanya Suna, kini ia berdiri tegak sejajar dengan Osamu.

Osamu tau ini, tapi Suna yang sekarang benar benar sensitive dan emosional karena penyakitnya.

“lets talk babe” ucap Samu menarik tangan Suna dan membawanya kepada bidangnya.

“stop it” ucap Suna memelas, ia menatap Osamu dengan mata memelas. “please” Suna mengalihkan padangannya, ia menatap langit langit kamar, berusaha menghentikan air matanya.

“kau pasti tau tentang itu” ucap Suna dengan suara bergetar.

“kamu tau aku lupa kamu” ucap Suna menutup matanya membiarkan air matanya mengalir, dirinya yang dulu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menangis seperti sekarang, tapi dirinya sekarang lebih sensitiv dan emosional membuat air matanya mudah terjatuh.

Osamu tercekat, butuh waktu baginya hingga ia kembali membuka mulutnya..

“ya aku tau” hanya itu yang bisa Osamu ucapkan. Ia berusaha datang dengan penghiburan yang tidak ia tau apa itu, suaranya serak.

Ia tau, Osamu tau Suna lupa siapa dirinya, tapi ia terus menyangkal. Sejak Suna meminta ia untuk membuka pola hpnya ia tau suna berusaha mengurangi frekuensi bicara dengannya.

Suna tidak pernah memanggilnya selain nama, selalu Samu, Osamu  
atau Miya, maka ia menyadarinya ketika suna tak lagi menyebut namanya.

Dan itu menyakitkan.

Osamu memejamkan matanya erat. “but we are gonna... “

“we are gonna be okay” potong Suna yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berair.

“mau sampai kapan kita sembunyi dari kenyataan” ucap Suna frustasi menyuarakan kenyataan yang menanti mereka.

“we are not okay” ucap Suna lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

“kamu penting, aku tau itu, tapi nyatanya aku terus terusan lupa siapa kamu, kita pernah ngapain aja? kita pernah pergi kemana? kenangan apa yang kita punya? percuma. aku bakal lupa semuanya nantinya” ucap Suna menarik tangannya dari dada Samu, ia kembali membuka kopernya dan memasukkan baju baju yang belum sempat ia masukkan secara berantakan karna ia tak lagi bisa sekedar melipatnya.

“aku gak mau jadi beban buat kamu, we are not married, aku bukan tanggung jawabmu” ucap Suna menutup kopernya.

Osamu tercekat, apa ia akan kehilangan Suna? setelah semua yang mereka lalui sejauh ini, 9 tahun? ia merasa hatinya ditusuk tusuk oleh seribu jarum, diremas remas hingga hancur.

Sakit

Ya mereka tidak punya jalan kemasa depan, tak ada masa depan yang menunggu mereka, semuanya gelap.

Tapi apa harus berakhir sekarang?

“ayah udh didepan” ucap Suna mengangkat koppernya, ia mengusap air mata yang ada di pipinya secara kasar, tubuh jangkungnya berdiri didepan Osamu.

“makasih udah bertahan” ucap Suna menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Osamu dan memberi kecupan ringan di pipi kiri Osamu.

Oa berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemennya.

Osamu terduduk disisi kasur, apartemen itu terasa jauh lebih kosong tanpa Suna disana.

Is it over?

Matanya menemukan kertas diatas kasur dan meraihnya dan membacanya pelan.

'you can visit me whenever you want'

seutas senyum terbentuk di bibir Osamu

they re not over yet.

.

.

.

Osamu mengernyit dengan ekspresi sebal setiap melihat atsumu yang berbaring dengan seenaknya di atas kasurnya.

kasurnya dan suna.

“kau kenapa kemari?” tanya Osamu dengan ekspresi sebal.

“ayolah, saudaraku yang baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya pasti galau” ucap Atsumu dengan ekspresi yang selalu berhasil membuat Osamu kesal.

“aku dan Suna tidak putus” ucap Osamu mendudukkan diri di sisi kasur.

“oh yeahh” ucap Atsumu memutar matanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

“suna sakit” ucap Osamu singkat, ia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Ia tak yakin memberi tahu kembarannya yang gila ini adalah hal yang bagus, tapi Atsumu juga teman Suna, ia pantas untuk tau.

“APA?” teriak Atsumu kaget.

“jangan teriak kau sialan”umpat Osamu kesal.

“tunggu, aku tidak tau Suna sakit” ucap Atsumu dengan ekspresi bingung dan campur aduk.

“yah Suna minta untuk dirahasiakan” ucap Osamu mengedikkan bahu, ia membaringkan dirinya disamping Atsumu.

Jarang jarang keduanya bisa berada diruang yang sama tanpa saling adu tinju.

“oh” ucap Atsumu dengan ekspresi bingung, ia membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi tak yakin mau bicara apa.

“sakit ap...”

“young onsey alzheimer disease” tanpa menunggu Atsumu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Osamu sudah menjawab.

“biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku dulu dasar sialan” ucap Atsumu bangkit dan melempar bantal disampingnya pad Osamu tapi berhasil ditangkap oleh Osamu.

“aku jawab karna kau mudah ditebak dasar jelek” ucap Osamu tidak berniat meladeni Atsumu, ia tidak dalam mood untuk bertengkar saat ini.

“MUKA KITA SAMA” pekik Atsumu tak terima dan kembali berbaring.

“young apa tadi?” tanya Atsumu menatap langit langit apartemen osamu.

“gampangnya alzheimer pada usia muda” ucap Osamu memejamkan matanya berusah menyingkirkan realita pahit baginya.

“sudah separah apa?” tanya Atsumu.

“separah dia lupa padaku” ucap Osamu menghela nafas berat dengan senyum pahit.

Atsumu tak lagi menjawab, ia bukan orang yang akan menenangkan orang lain apalagi Osamu.

tapi ia juga bersimpati pada saudara kembar iddentiknya itu.

“oh” pada akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Atsumu.

ya, Osamu juga tidak mengharapkan penghiburan dari saudara kandungnya, ia hanya ingin untuk membagi beban ya meski hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

Osamu menghela nafas panjang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri didepan pintu rumah keluarga suna, ternyata ia perlu banyak keberanian untuk sekedar memencet bel yang hanya berjarak dua canti dari jari telunjuknya ini.

TING TONG

Osamu menelan ludahnya, ia sudah memencet belnya, ia sudah memencet bel nya, ia sudah...

“oh Miya san” ucap lelaki berambut putih yang membukakan pintu, Osamu mengenalinya sebagai ayah Suna.

Osamu dapat melihat gurat gurat kelelahan dan kesedihan diwajah tuanya.

“kai mau bertemu Rintaro?” tanya lelaki tua itu, Osamu terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

ayah Suna membukakan pintu lebih lebar mempersilahkan Osamu untuk masuk.

“tidak banyak penurunan selain berat badan Suna, dia masih sama seperti terakhir kali meninggalkan apartemenmu” ucap ayah Suna dengan nada bercanda, namun Osamu tau ada kegetiran didalamnya.

Osamu mengikuti langkah ayah suna menuju kamar suna, ia bisa mendengar suara debarang jantungnya yang ragu dan takut.

Kamar Suna terasa jauh meski nyatanya tidak, Osamu menelan ludah ketika ia sampai didepan pintu putih yang ia kenali dnegan baik.

“masuklah” ucapnya membukakan pintu kamar suna, Osamu mengangguk dan memasuki kamar yang dulu sering ia datangi pada masa sma nya, sudah 15 tahun berlalu ternyata sejak ia datang kemari ketika masih sma.

“suna?” panggil Osamu ragu, ia mendapati Suna tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya menulis sesuatu.

Tak banyak yang berubah dari apa yang diingatnya, satu single bed di sudut kiri lalu ada meja belajar disebelahnya, di sisi kana kamar ada lemari, dulu Osamu sering menyembunyikan buku Suna disana.

Suna menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya dnegan ekspresi datar, dia terlihat lebih tenang dari terakhir Osamu melihatnya

“siapa?” tanya Suna.

“ini aku” ucap Osamu, ia takut Suna lupa padanya.

ia takut jika ia menyebutkan namanya Suna akan bertanya 'osamu siapa?' itu terasa lebih menakutkan baginya.

“oh... ” Suna mengangguk, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tumpukan kertas diatas mejanya lalu kembali menatap Osamu.

ia jauh terlihat lebih tenang sekarang.

“kekasihku?” tanya Suna dengan ketidak yakinan yang menyesakkan bagi Osamu.

Osamu terdiam, apa masi pantas ia disebut kekasihnya?

tapi jika seandainya lebih lama ia ingin berharap...

“ya” ucap Osamu dengan mata terpejam.

Suna tersenyum kecil, ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, kini pada kertas kertas yang ditempel di dindingnya, Osamu baru sadar jika disana ada banyak catatan.

“pasti susah ya jadi kekasihku” ucap Suna.

“yeah seperti yang kamu liat, aku duduk 24 jam disini memasang catatan di dinding, membacanya ulang lupa ulang lalu lupa lagi tapi aku tetap membacanya ulang hingga akhir” ucap Suna menatap kertas di dindingnya dengan lembut.

“disini tertulis kita pacaran sejak aku 25 tahun berarti sudah berjalan... ” ucap Suna menunjuk potongan note berwarna putih polos yang terletak di paling bawah, disisinya ada foto mereka berdua.

“9 tahun” potong Osamu, ia berjalan kesisi Suna dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Suna, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Suna, menghirup aroma khas yang hanya ada pada kekasihnya. Suna tak menolak, ia justru menyamankan dirinya.

“aku punya batas waktu tiga jam sebelum lupa lagi jika masih sesuai dengan apa yg kutempel, bisa lebih cepat jika makin parah” ucap Suna menengadah menatap dindingnya, Osamu mengangguk.

“bisa ceritakan semua tentang kita? aku mau menulisnya sebelum lupa lagi” ucap Suna, Osamu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Suna, ia terisak dan mengangguk lagi.

“jangan menangis, aku mungkin lupa tapi catatan catatan ku akan bertahan untuk mengingat” ucap Suna mengusap rambut Osamu.

Seski ia tak mengingat ia merasakan betapa berharganya lelaki ini.

Osamu bercerita, sebanyak yang ia bisa, sebelum suna kembali lupa.

.

.

.

“apa yang biasa kita lakukan sebelum tidur?” tanya Suna dengan ekspresi serius dan jurnal coklat yang dulu pernah diliat oleh osamu.

“mau coba?” tanya Osamu, ia duduk di sisi kasur Suna sementara Suna duduk diatas kursi didekat catatan catatannya.

osamu menepuk ruang kosong diantara kedua kakinya.

“aku? disitu?” tanya Suna tak yakin.

Osamu mengangguk.

“ookeeey” ucap Suna bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya dinatara kedua kaki Osamu.

Osamu bisa merasakan banyak ruang kosong diantara lengannya.

“kau harus banyak makan” ucap Osamu meletakkan bahunya diatas pundak Suna.

“jika ingat” ucap Suna secara insting menyandarkan kepalanya pada Osamu.

“kemarin anak voli datang” ucap Suna dengan pandangan menerawang.

“oh ya?”

“ya, tapi aku tetap tidak ingat” ucap Suna.

“hmm” Osamu menaruh kepalanya di pundak Suna, ia memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha mengukit detik detik yang bagaikan bom waktu bagi mereka.

Osamu dapat merasakan tubuh suna berubah kaku dan menoleh padanya dengan tatapan takut.

“kau... siapa?”

“suna ini aku” ucap Osamu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Suna.

Laki laki itu berontak berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

“suna?”

Osamu melepaskan pelukannya, dengan cepat Suna menjauhkan dirinya dengan kebingungan yang terpancar jelas diwajahnya.

“siapa?”

“ini aku Osamu” ucap Osamu berusaha menggapai Suna, namun Suna yang gemetar disudut kasur membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

“kau akan ingat nantinya” ucap Osamu berusaha tersenyum, namun yang muncul hanya senyum getir.

ayah Suna datang karena mendengar teriakan Suna, ia memeluk Suna dengan erat, terlihat jelas diwajahnya segala perasaan yang kacau melihat putranya seperti ini.

“pulanglah” ucap ayah Suna melirik Osamu. Osamu mengangguk.

bayangan Suna yang gemetar dan kebingungan ketika dipeluk oleh ayahnya sendiri menjadi mimpi buruknya malam itu.

.

.

.

Berkunjung sudah menjadi kebiasaanya, rumah keluarga suna sudah menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Ia selalu datang di akhir pekan, menyaksikan keadaan suna yang kian memburuk.

Dari 2 jam menjadi 1 jam, 1 jam menjadi setengah jam, hingga ia tak lagi dapat membuat ingatan baru.

Kebingungan disetiap waktu, tak lagi sanggup mengenali siapapun.

“kau datang lagi” ucap ayah Suna dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

Osamu mengangguk dalam diam.

ia kembali mengikuti ayah Suna menuju kamar yang yang menjadi favoritnya seperti pertama kali ia datang kesini.

“dia didalam” ucap pria tua itu membiarkan Osamu masuk dan menutup pintu.

Osamu berdiri kaku, Suna terlihat lebih kurus, jauh dari terakhir ia berkunjung.

kurus pucat dan lemah terbaring diatas kasur.

sudah berapa lama dia begini?

semuanya terasa mencekik dan menyekitkan.

semuanya terasa seperti bom waktu, kebahagian mereka dulu terasa seperti bom waktu yang menunggu untuk meledak.

dan Osamu tidak siap.

“siapa?” tanya Suna lirih berusaha melihat Osamu.

“ini aku” jawab Osamu, sama seperti biasanya.

“siapa?”

kini Suna tak lagi ingat.

kenyataan itu mencekiknya, menyakitkan dan tak tertahankan.

Suna tidak dapat lagi mengingatnya, sekecil apapun itu.

tidak akan bisa membaca catatan catatan yang mereka buat berdua.

tidak lagi

percuma.

.

.

.

“dia tak bisa makan” ucap ayah Osamu ketika mengantar Osamu keluar dari rumahnya.

“ketika ibunya seperti itu semua hanya tinggal menunggu waktu” ucap ayah Suna menghela nafas berat.

Osamu terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap jalanan dibawahnya.

Semuanya terlalu menusuk dan tiba tiba.

Ia juga tau itu.

Tapi ia ingin bersama dengan Suna lebih lama lagi.

Tapi disaat bersamaan ia merasa sakit.

Sakit yang tak tertahankan.

“aku... “

“berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri, berhentilah datang, berhentilah khawatir” potong ayah Suna.

“semuanya akan lebih menyakitkan dari sini” ucap lelaki itu dengan mata menerawang jauh.

Osamu termangu, ia menatap pria tua yang terlihat lelah, keadaan Suna tidak berat hanya bagi Osamu saja, ayah Suna sudah pasti merasakan beratnya ini semua lebih dari dia.

Suna mengatupkan bibirnya, ia menghela nafas.

“aku tidak akan datang lagi” ucap Osamu getir, ia membungkuk dan berbalik.

Menyembunyikan air mata yang siap turun kapan saja.

.

.

.

Sesuai ucapannya Osamu tak lagi datang, ia tak pernah lagi muncul untuk berkunjung.

Siang hari ia memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya, malam hari ia akan menghabiskan waktu bergumul dengan segala rasa sakit dan kerinduan yang ditahannya.

Ia ingin datang, namun ia tak ingin melihat Suna yang terbaring kurus nan pucat diatas kasur, karna itu menyakitkan, lebih menyakitkan daripada kerinduannya saat ini.

Kadang ia akan bermimpi, mimpi dimana semuanya masih baik baik saja, dan dia berharap ia tak terbangun untuk selamanya.

Ia ingin Suna.

Tapi ia tak bisa bersamanya.

Menyedihkan.

Osamu membuka matanya yang terpejam ketika handphonenya berdering.

pukul dua malam, siapa orang sintung yang menghubunginya jam segini.

from: ugly twin

suna sudah pergi

Osamu tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Hancurkah? sedihkah? perasaan bersalah kah?

Tangannya terkuali lemas, matanya menatap kosong kedepat, Osamu tidak menangis, ia tahu hari ini akan datang.

tapi semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

Dan mimpi itu tidak nyata.

Osamu menatap atap atap rumahnya, ia biasaa menatapnya bersama dengan Suna tiap malam.

Ia biasa mendekap Suna dibawa selimut yang ia kenakan.

Suna biasa berbaring di sampingnya.

Ia ingin Suna untuk ingat semua itu.

Meski hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

Malam berlalu dengan cepat berganti pagi.

Hari ini Suna dimakamkan.

Hari ini Osamu mengenakan setelan hitam.

Hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya.

Osamu menatap cermin dan melihat dirinya yang pucat juga lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya, ia terlihat seperti mayat hari ini.

Atsumu sudah ada dilantai bawah apartemennya, siap menjemputnya. karena Atsumu yakin jika Osamu menyetir hari ini ia akan langsung menyusul Suna.

“kau terlihat seperti mayat” ucap Atsumu datar, hari ini terlalu menyedihkan untuk sekedar meributkan hal kecil.

“mungkin karna aku mau jadi mayat hari ini” ucap Osamu dengan tawa kering.

Atsumu melirik Osamu sejenak, melihat keadaan saudara kembarnya yang bisa dibilang kacau.

Keduanya menuju rumah duka.

Ramai dengan orang orang berbusana hitam seperti dengan Osamu.

Osamu memberi salam terkahirnya pada suna.

Ia melihat Suna untuk terakhir kalinya, tak jauh dari apa yang diingatnya.

Pucat dan kurus, namun hari ini lebih pucat pertanda tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir didalamnya.

Mengenakan jas hitam dan rambut disisir rapi. Osamu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ia tak menangis

Ia hanya tak tahu lagi apa yang menyedihkan, semuanya bertumpuk menjadi satu hingga ia tak tahu harus menangisi yang mana.

“Osamu” panggil ayah Suna yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, mata sembab dam pucat menunjukkan lelaki tua itu menangis, mungkin semalaman.

“maaf terlambat” ucap Osamu membungkuk. pria tua itu menepuk punggungnya pelan.

“hari ini hari yang sedih” ucap ayah Osamu dengn senyum getir dibibirnya.

Osamu mengangguk pelan dan kembali menatap ujung sepatunya.

“aku punya sesuatu untukmu” ucap pria tua itu memberikan jurnal bersampul coklat yang Osamu kenali dengan baik.

Osamu menatap jurnal itu dengan pandangan sedih.

disampul depannya tertulis 'mr gray haired onigiri boy' ditulis dengan tinta biru yang sudah sedikit luntur, disudutnya ditulis dengan tulisan yang lebih kecil 'namanya osamu'. Osamu tersenyum kecil.

Ia membuka halaman pertamanya, ia ingat ia menceritakan semua ini kepada suna.

Ia membalikkan halaman ada foto foto saat mereka masih bersama juga catatan kapan foto itu diambil.

ia membalik halaman itu hingga mendekati akhir.

“Suna berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengingatmu” ucap pria itu menatap nanar Osamu.

Osamu menatap halaman halaman yang kini hanya bertuliskan namanya, secara acak, tak runtut, berantakan, ditulis dengan gemetar.

matanya memanas

salahkan jika ia berharap.

“diakhir dia bertanya... ” ayah Suna menghela nafas berat menggantungkan suaranya.

air mata mengalir keluar dari mata Osamu membasahi pipi pucatnya, segala rasa sedih yang menumpuk akhirnya keluar, ia tak peduli jika orang orang memandangnya aneh, ia senang juga sedih.

ia senang tapi ia juga sedih

menyesakkan dan kelegaan yang ada secara bersamaan.

ia ingin untuk sedikit berharap.

“dia dimana?”

Suna mengingatnya meski kecil

.

.

.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, w malu total sekarang haha, bye guys, w malu nulis nu cerita huehueheuI,ni bakal w buat ver inggris juga sime your opinion please💕


End file.
